


Ties That Bind

by knowmeknot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dom Edge, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgepuff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kedgeup, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Soul Sex, Soul bondage, Sub Edge, Sub Sans, Switching, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeknot/pseuds/knowmeknot
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are happily living on the Surface when a scarred, dark looking skeleton drops from the sky. Literally. He's rude, condescending and covered in dust. But beneath the rough exterior lies pain and regret.In other words, the Undertale bros decide to include UF Pap in their Sexy Times(tm).





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough of this threesome (which happens to include two of my OTPs). So, as they say, you write what you want and this is what came out. Sorry that true Sexy Time doesn't happen until next chapter. I need my buildups before the smut. Also, I’d like to thank Undertailsoulsex for giving me this idea with souls. :]

Sans idly watched the human children run around in the park where he stationed his hotdog stand. It was a pretty nice part-time gig he did on the weekends for some extra cash. Not that he and his brother really needed it. As it turned out, the gold the monsters used as currency down in the Underground was highly valued on the surface. but it was something he enjoyed doing. There were even kids that preferred him to stack the ‘dogs on their head, like that little girl he’d just served. 

A sudden vibration from his coat pocket shook him out of his reverie. He pulled out his phone. Huh, Papyrus was calling him. Warmth and happiness flooded his soul at the thought of his brother. He was glad they’d had their heart-to-heart and confessed their love for each other a year ago. He’s never been happier.

“what’s up, bro?” 

“THE CEILING IS UP, BROTHER!” Papyrus responded without missing a beat. Sans snickered affectionately at the answer. “I DO NOT KNOW THE PURPOSE OF YOUR QUESTION BUT I HAVE ONE THAT MAY STUMP EVEN YOU!”

“ok. what is it?”

The other line was silent for several seconds. Was Papyrus just gonna leave him hanging?

“DO SKELETONS RAIN FROM THE SKY, SANS?”

His mind faltered. What the heck kind of question was this?

“SHOULD I BE WORRIED IF A SKELETON DROPS IN OUR BACK YARD?”

“uh.... did something happen at home, pap?”

“WELL, YOU KNOW HOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT SIMPLY LAZE ABOUT ALL DAY IN THE HOUSE ON THE WEEKEND. I WAS SWEEPING THE FALLEN LEAVES IN OUR YARD WHEN A SKELETON FELL FROM THE SKY!”

The older sibling briefly wondered if Papyrus was japing him. 

“HE IS QUITE A HANDSOME SKELETON. IN FACT, HE BEARS SOME SIMILARITIES TO MY GREAT SELF!” Papyrus exclaimed. Sans could practically see his brother excitedly prancing about while calling him. “HE COULD EVEN BE MY TWIN, IF I HAD AN INCLINATION TO SHOP AT THAT ONE HUMAN CLOTHING STORE, HOT IDEA, I BELIEVE IT IS CALLED.”

By this time, the blue-clad skeleton was already closing his stand. He ducked behind it, where he kept all his ketchup and other condiments, and took a shortcut home. His brother was pacing about frantically in their living room. The taller skeleton nearly crashed into his smaller brother. Sans swiftly moved out of the way in a blink of an eye. 

“HELLO, SANS! THAT WAS QUICK! I WASN’T EVEN DONE TALKING TO YOU ON THE PHONE!” 

Sure enough, Papyrus’s loud, exuberant voice hit both of his nonexistent ears. He clicked off the phone call from his brother, and spotted a lanky, scarred skeleton lying in their lumpy green couch (the same one they’d used in the Underground), covered under a thick blanket. To Sans, their guest didn’t look that much like his brother. Sure, he was tall and had the same bone structure but even asleep, Sans noticed the harsher features in this skeleton. 

“HE WAS LIKE THIS WHEN HE FELL FROM THE SKY,” Papyrus informed. “SINCE YOU ARE BACK, YOU CAN KEEP WATCH OF HIM WHILE I MAKE MY SIGNATURE SPAGHETTI! I’M SURE OUR INJURED GUEST WOULD LOVE TO HAVE SOME ONCE HE’S AWAKE!”

The clattering of pots and pans rang from the kitchen as Papyrus prepared his ingredients. Sans took a seat on the carpeted floor, facing the still-unconscious skeleton. He noticed with a jolt that a thin layer of gray powder coated the skeleton’s red gloves, which were uncovered by the blanket. He immediately stood back up. 

That was dust. Monster dust on his gloves. Sans’s magic flared briefly as he Checked the monster.

 **Papyrus**  
**Lv 12**  
**HP 50/560**  
**AT 20**  
**DF 12**

**He came a long way.**

The magic within Sans ran cold at the sight of this monster’s high LOVE. Never would he ever imagine an alternative version of his brother having the inclination to harm another monster, let alone kill one. Or multiple in this case. But his skills as the king’s judge doesn’t lie— this monster was a Papyrus. Most likely one from another timeline. 

Sans sighed heavily as he mulled over this information. He was hoping to never have to deal with timeline stuff again after reaching the Surface and hearing Frisk’s promise to never reset, but when has he ever gotten what he’s wanted?

At that moment, the foreign skeleton’s sockets opened and blood-red eye lights peered up at him in confusion. There was a tremble and a hint of deep melancholy in those eye lights before magic hung in the air. Sans disappeared and reappeared a few steps away from where he stood, dodging the serrated bones that had erupted from the ground. 

“whoa, there, is that how you greet every new pal? especially one that saved your life?”

Their guest scoffed, “YOU DID NOT SAVE ME!”

“you’re right, i didn’t. but you are in my house, and i’d prefer if you didn’t break it.”

The two skeleton regarded each other before Papyrus bounded into the room, carrying a steaming plate of freshly made spaghetti in his right hand.

“IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE, OTHER ME! IF YOU ARE FEELING BETTER, YOU SHOULD EAT SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI, FRESH OFF THE STOVE!”

Before the other skeleton could decline, Papyrus placed the plate within his double’s gloved hands, who gazed at it blankly. Distrustful ruby eye lights darted from Papyrus to Sans.

“it’s not poisoned if that’s what ya worried about,” Sans said evenly. 

The foreign skeleton looked ready to argue but decided against it. He simply huffed and took several bites of the food.

“IT’S PASSABLE. THE NOODLES ARE A BIT UNDERCOOKED,” he stated bluntly. “NOT NEARLY UP TO MY STANDARDS.”

How rude! His brother’s spaghetti improved tremendously compared to how it was in the Underground. Sans was about to vouch for his brother when Papyrus suddenly grasped his counterpart’s hands within his own, eyes sparkling like stars.

“WOWIE! YOUR SPAGHETTI MUST BE TRULY EXCELLENT IF MINE DID NOT REACH THOSE STANDARDS! WE SHOULD COOK TOGETHER NEXT TIME SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BECOME AN EVEN BETTER SPAGHETTI CHEF!”

The other skeleton wrenched his hands from Papyrus’s grasp and glared, “I REFUSE TO ASSOCIATED MYSELF WITH SUCH A WEAK VERSION OF ME!”

Indignant anger burst into Sans’s soul. This monster had some nerve stomping on his brother’s offer to help. Thankfully, Papyrus was not deterred by his double’s scathing remark.

“THEN LET US TRAIN TOGETHER AS WELL! THEN WE COULD BE THE UNSTOPPABLE PAPYRUSES, NYEH HEH HEH!”

The edgy skeleton, Edge in Sans’s mind from now on, gaped at Papyrus as if he had grown two heads. His brother’s enthusiasm seemed to have finally gotten through to their guest, if Edge’s irritated but relenting huff was anything to go by. The scarred monster took a few more bites of the spaghetti before demanding to be left alone. Papyrus eagerly volunteered to give Edge a tour of the house along with giving him their spare guest room to use. Edge gave a final glance at Sans before following Papyrus upstairs. 

Edge gave no information about himself: where he was from, how he got here and, Sans’s personal question, where his brother was. Sans saw no indication that his counterpart came along on this trip. And in the back of his mind, he still worried about the dust that covered his guest’s gloves.

“you think we can trust him, pap?” Sans voiced his concerns to his brother later. “his love is high and—”

“IT’S RUDE TO CHECK SOMEONE WITHOUT ASKING, SANS!” Papyrus scolded. 

Sans guiltily shrunk into himself. He couldn’t argue with that; it still didn’t change the fact that this monster had dust on his hands.

“AND YES, BROTHER, I DID SEE THE DUST ON HIS HANDS. BUT I DO NOT THINK HE IS A BAD MONSTER.” 

“you really think so?” 

Sans believed Papyrus, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. His brother must’ve noticed as long, bony arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and pulled him close. Sans looked up into Papyrus’s unyielding expression.

“I DO! HE IS ME, AFTER ALL, AND EVEN IF HE IS A BIT BLUNT,” Blunt was a nice way of saying rude, Sans thought. “I BELIEVE HE WILL NEED OUR HELP, SANS!” 

_Clack_! Sans felt his brother’s teeth lightly press against his own.

“you’re right, bro,” Sans said softly as he returned the kiss. “you’re the coolest.”

“NYEH HEH, OF COURSE I AM! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE SUCH A COOL BROTHER TAKING CARE OF ME!”

And so for the next few days, Papyrus made it his mission to take care of Edge. Sans stayed mostly out of their way. There was no way Sans was leaving his brother alone with Edge so he always kept a socket out for him. They didn’t interact much. Mostly because every time he tried to speak with or get close to the darker skeleton, to learn more about him and his world, Edge would leave the room. He was much more tolerant of Papyrus’s company, though his impolite comments persisted and he remained guarded. Sans had to admit that it stung to see such obvious rejection. Did this alternate version of his brother hate his own Sans? 

The scarred monster had never reached the Surface in his timeline, given the way he’d spend hours sitting out in their backyard, staring and touching his surroundings. That was why when Papyrus proposed that he and Edge go shopping together at the supermarket, Sans had to follow them. He kept himself hidden and kept a good distance behind them to avoid being seen. They hadn’t even gotten to the main street in Ebott when Edge summoned a column of bones at the sight of a young boy walking down the street.

“I WILL ELIMINATE YOU!” the dark skeleton growled, voice seething with hatred.

Papyrus neutralized the attack with his own bones before they could turn the kid into a pincushion. The boy ran off with tears of fright in his eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I COULD’VE KILLED THAT NASTY CREATURE!” Edge snarled.

“THERE WILL BE NO VIOLENCE!” Papyrus settled a hand on Edge’s right shoulder. “THERE’S NO ATTACKING OF HUMANS ON THE SURFACE! WE HAVE MADE PEACE WITH THEM!”

Edge ripped his arm out of Papyrus’s grasp and retorted back, sockets narrowed into a glare, “THAT’S RIDICULOUS! THEY COULD EASILY KILL ONE OF US, LIKE WHAT THAT DEMON CHILD DID TO MY—”

“hey, what’s the deal here?” Sans interrupted, casually strolling passed them as if he’d been taking a walk. 

The short skeleton caught the guilt and regret on Edge’s face before it was replaced with a mask of rage. With a click of his heeled boots, Edge spun around back towards the direction they came. 

“FORGET IT! I’M HEADING BACK!”

The two brothers did not see their guest for the rest of the evening. 

\---

After that mishap with the supermarket, both Sans and Papyrus decided it was best to keep Edge away from humans. At least until they found out why he hated them so much and was sure that he wouldn't recklessly attack them immediately on sight. At least Edge was becoming more comfortable around them. He even reacted to Sans’s jokes, even if it’s usually with irritation and derision. Papyrus had numerous passionate cooking session with his counterpart, which actually did end up improving his spaghetti. 

A week of watching their mysterious guest had Sans picking up a number of things about the monster. Edge didn’t seem interested in getting home. Sans had attempted to ask the other about it but Edge rudely told him to “MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!”. The older monster also didn’t miss the pain evident in Edge’s eye lights whenever he glanced at Sans. The dark skeleton rarely slept, and that Sans recognized from personal experience. Dark circles had formed under Edge’s sockets. Despite still not hearing a word about Edge’s world or himself, all these minor details gave Sans enough information to assume the identity of whose dust covered Edge’s gloves, gloves that the foreign monster no longer wore and only kept hidden away somewhere in his room. 

It had to have been his brother’s dust. The dust of his own counterpart.

A surge of protective instinct spread within Sans. He remembered the time when he would fear finding Papyrus’s dust in Snowdin. He still carried some of those fears even in the present, but they had been far worse back in the Underground. He wouldn’t ever want his brother, or any version of him, to experience those same horrors. 

To provide some support in any way he could, Sans suggested that keeping Edge busy may ease the scarred monster’s mind a little. Papyrus suggested sewing, which was a hobby the younger brother had picked up recently.

“I REFUSE TO PARTAKE IN SUCH A USELESS TASK!” Edge spat after hearing the idea.

“IT IS NOT USELESS! THINK OF ALL THE CLOTHES YOU CAN MAKE!” Papyrus held up a book filled with patterns. “I CAN EVEN MAKE HOTPANTS NOW!”

“c’mon, pal, maybe it’ll help ya _cut loose_ ,” Sans added with a wink of his right socket. 

Edge scoffed at pun and glowered at the sewing supplies as if it offended him. 

“YOU CAN EVEN LEARN TO MAKE YOURSELF A NEW PAIR OF GLOVES!” Papyrus suggested.

Those must’ve been the magic words, as Edge sat down and proceeded to follow the instructions in the book. Papyrus eagerly offered to help, which Edge vehemently refused. After reaching a difficult stitch he repeatedly fumbled on, he finally accepted Papyrus’s help.

The two tall skeletons also began sparring with each other in the backyard. Sans still always kept an eye on them, making sure that Edge didn’t harm his brother, but his distrust towards the darker monster died down tremendously since their initial meeting. He even appreciated the other’s company, if only because it made his brother very happy. Of course that didn’t translate to his wanting to see them act intimately together, which was now his current situation.

Peeking from the upstairs window of his room, he saw his brother sprawled on top of the other skeleton. Surely they had simply tripped, and Papyrus had somehow ended up on top of Edge. But then why weren’t they getting off of each other? 

“KISS ME!” Edge ordered at his brother. “IF YOU WANT TO, SO CALLED, COMFORT ME, THEN DO SO BY PLEASURING ME!”

Sans clenched his hands tightly into fists and pressed his face against the window screen. His mind screamed against the request. There was no way Papyrus would agree to this!

Except he was proven wrong. 

He heard a faint clack of bone and watched Papyrus press his teeth against his doppelganger's. Soft groans and the shuffling of clothes drifted into his hearing. Several emotions sprang forth within Sans’s soul: anger, jealousy, sadness and pain. But as he continued to watch the two Papyruses stroke and tease each other, curiosity—and something else—began to overtake the culmination of his entire being. 

“I ADMIT THAT YOUR KISSING IS PASSABLE BUT I COULD DO BETTER!” Edge pronounced arrogantly. 

“THEN LET US SEE WHICH ONE OF US IS BETTER! I’VE HAD TONS OF PRACTICE FROM MY BROTHER, AFTER ALL, SO YOU SHOULDN’T UNDERESTIMATE ME!”

Sans didn’t have the best view but he saw flickers of red and orange wrestling furiously between their teeth. A tingle of arousal shot down to his pelvic region, and without hesitation, the short skeleton stuck his left hand into his shorts and lightly rubbed against his formed hard cock. A barely suppressed gasp escaped from between his teeth.

Fuck, was he seriously getting turned on by this? Watching his brother basically fuck a dark and edgy version of himself? 

White hazy eye lights trailed down to the thrusting motion of the two taller skeletons’ hips. Edge was rutting roughly against Papyrus’s clothed pelvis, causing his brother to groan loudly. His brother’s bony fingers slipped under Edge’s black leather pants and fondled the glowing bulge. The darker skeleton remained quiet, nothing more than a grunt slipping from his mouth. 

Sans closed his eyes as he ground his right hands roughly down his spine, timing both his strokes with the sounds coming from the other two. Spurred on by Papyrus’s cries, his peak rapidly approached. 

“COME FOR ME!” 

The rough, deeper quality of the voice that sounded so much like his brother finally sent him over the _edge_ , heh. A low moan escaped from his mouth before he’d even realized it, and warm cum spattered into his pants and onto his hand. Immediately after the post-orgasm haze faded, a deep sense of shame hit him like truck. 

What was he doing, getting off watching his brother’s pleasuring his other self? 

He should be feeling angry or upset at his brother or Edge for initiating. Instead, only deep-seated guilt and regret pervaded within him. Did Papyrus enjoy his counterpart’s company over his own brother’s?

Sans remained in his room for the rest of the day, giving Papyrus the excuse that he needed to catch up on his missed naps. His brother was only fooled for a few hours, as after dinner and once Edge had retreated back into his designated room, Papyrus came pounding at his door.

“SANS! PLEASE LET ME IN! MY BROTHERLY INSTINCT TELLS ME THAT YOU ARE UPSET!”

“i’m fine, paps. ‘m just tired,” Sans mumbled back.

“NO, SANS! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR! THERE ARE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS I HAVE TO SAY! PLEASE!”

Sans sighed, flicking the lock open with his magic. He just couldn't deny Papyrus's request hearing that tone of voice.

The younger skeleton stood in the doorway, features lined with guilt. Papyrus was wringing his hands in front of him. The sight of Sans’s despondent expression had him take three quick strides into the room, shutting the door as he did so, and scoop his brother up into his arms. Sans struggled weakly to get out of Papyrus’s grasp but became limp as his brother rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“YOU SAW ME,” It wasn’t stated as a question, so the older sibling remained silent. “I’M TRULY SORRY SANS! I SHOULD HAVE SPOKE TO YOU BEFORE I DID ANYTHING! OUR GUEST SEEMED UPSET SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER! HE IS ANOTHER ME, AFTER ALL. BUT IT WAS WRONG FOR ME TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT CONFIDING WITH YOU FIRST!”

Sans didn’t like seeing such a remorseful and heartbroken expression on Papyrus, spurring him to return the embrace and kiss his brother gently on his forehead.

“it’s ok pap. i forgive ya. besides, you were only helping yourself out, heh,” he snickered, already feeling an improvement in his mood. He simply couldn’t stay upset at his cool bro.

He did not receive his brother’s usual false scolding at the joke, but a vigorous shaking of Papyrus’s skull.

“NO! IT WAS MY WRONG, SANS! PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU!”

The tall skeleton laid Sans down on his back in his bed, which actually had a bed frame, mattress and sheets. Expert phalanges graced lightly over his bones, starting from his sternum, to his ribs and down his spine. Sans shivered under Papyrus’s ministrations and brought a hand to his teeth to prevent the moans threatening to escape. They couldn’t be too loud with their guest just two doors down the hall. 

But his brother seemed to have other plans, as a large hand seized his wrists together and forced them above his head. The sudden, heavy weight of blue magic pressed down on him, keeping him firmly in place. 

“pap?” 

“WORRY NOT, BROTHER, I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU’RE ON NINE CLOUDS!” 

Sans chuckled at the incorrect idiom and responded cheekily, “it’s cloud nine, bro. _weather_ you mean that or not, don’t let it _cloud_ your vision.”

“NO PUNS DURING LOVE MAKING SESSIONS, SANS! AND I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER IT!” the younger skeleton growled against the side of his brother’s skull.

The smaller monster gasped as he felt the tug at his soul. The inverted white organ, tinged with a soft blue hue, shimmered brightly in the dim lighting of his room. His brother’s socket lit up in a flash of orange and indigo. Papyrus’s right hand hovered over the soul, and thin tendrils of dark blue magic wrapped tightly around it. Sans moaned unabashedly as the thin strands of gravity magic pressed in just the right places. 

Sans panted heavily with arousal, his skull burning with heat. Hazy eye lights watched Papyrus gingerly take the bound soul into his hands and press his thumb into the center. Sans keened as his second orgasm of the day rapidly approached. Unfortunately the dark blue tendrils wound around his soul prevented any form of release. This tortuous teasing continued for what felt like an eternity until his desperate pleas filled the room. 

“hah, pap, please… please let me come, hnngh.” 

“WITH _PLEASURE_ , BROTHER, NYEH HEH HEH!”

All of a sudden, the threads of magic dissipated, and Sans came with a loud cry. Liquid cyan magic gushed forth from the spent soul, spilling over Papyrus’s hands. The younger skeleton returned the spent organ back to its owner, wrapped an arm around Sans and laid down on his side. Sans took several deep breaths, coming down from his high. 

“WAS THAT UP TO YOUR STANDARDS?” his brother asked, voice dripping with a certain smugness that was uncommon for him.

“heh, it definitely met all my standards, bro. you’re the coolest.”

Papyrus snuggled into him, and just as he was about to drift asleep, his eyes trailed to his opened door. A jolt of panic shot through him. He was sure that his brother had closed it when he came in.

“IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, SANS?”

“what?” his brother gazed at him with concern. “it’s nothing. just realized i forgot something at work. it’s no big deal.”

Papyrus looked unconvinced but didn’t argue. As Sans snuggled into his brother’s arms, he couldn’t help but wonder… Had Edge seen everything? He should feel bad or embarrassed; instead, a nagging sense of curiosity enveloped over him. 

Did the dark skeleton get off to this the same way he had earlier watching him and his brother go at it?

\---

Sans noticed a change in their guest’s behavior the day after his and his brother’s makeout session. The dark monster spent most of the time locked in his room, refusing to come out. When he did, he often avoided looking at them. The one time that he did, Sans caught the slight reddening of his cheekbones. Although Sans was concerned over Edge’s reclusive behavior, it was nothing compared to how badly his brother was taking it. The air around the three of them became oppressive, and in some ways, intolerable. Sans tried speaking to Edge several times but only received repeated rejections. 

Sans was awoken one night by a furious, heartrending scream followed by several loud crashes coming from the guest room. Since Papyrus’s room was located between his and the guest bedroom, his brother was already there by the time he reached the doorway. The room was a mess, furniture flung about everywhere and sharp bones sticking out of the ground. Edge sat shaking in his bed with his back pressed against the wall, red eye lights shrunken into pinpricks. His brother was rubbing a hand down his back.

“It was my fault,” the normally rough, angry voice was soft and filled with regret. “My fault that he died. That I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, failed to protect my own brother.”

Papyrus’s response was a blur to Sans, whose mind was reeling from what he’d just heard. Sure, he already suspected this. Suspected this quite some time. But to hear confirmation of it, and the sight of Edge’s absolutely broken appearance, left him speechless. 

What had he done to help this monster? A monster who was essentially his brother, one who he loved with his entire being. 

Guilt flooded his soul. He should have done more. He should have put more effort into helping Edge. He could now clearly see why the scarred monster avoided him, but he knew from personal experiences that running away never solved anything. Although he was not Edge’s brother, the least he could do was be there for him.

Several hours later, Papyrus finally stepped out of their guest’s room. Sans immediately pulled him into his room.

“hey, bro, you think next time we could invite edge into our makeout session?”

His brother’s sockets shined brightly with excitement and adoration. It was the same expression that he’d received from Papyrus when Sans first confessed his love to his brother.

“YES, OF COURSE! I HAVE WANTED TO FOR SOME TIME BUT DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WOULD BE COMFORTABLE WITH IT.”

The guilt returned but he accepted it and decided to make up for it. Sex was not a cure for the sense of loss and grief that Edge feels, but it was a step forward. And maybe with time and support, their guest will recover.


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied, looks like this will be 3 chapters long. This way, I can do a POV for each Sans, UF Pap, and Pap to end it off. And I apologize again for no true threesome Sexy Time(tm) but have some Kedgeup instead. :D Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this week since I've already planned out how most of the smut will go. ^_~

Edge, as he was now called by the skeleton brothers that he’d been living with for the past two weeks—it was a name that would normally offend him but he had a hard time giving a crap about it—sat in the guest room staring out at the backyard. He had not left it since his absolutely embarrassing display of weakness towards his other self. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed that nightmare to get the better of him. He was stronger than that!

 _Not strong enough to save your own brother_ , a nasty voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Edge tried to ignore it. It didn’t stop the wave of grief and guilt that flooded his soul. Bare skeletal hands clenched tightly into fists.

The other reason he stayed in the room was to avoid seeing the two brothers together. Seeing them act with so much love only upset him more. It also caused an almost unrelenting surge of envy to course through him. If he had been more honest with his Sans, would they have that kind of relationship as well?

Well, it was too late now. His brother was gone; struck down into a pile of dusty remains like all the rest of the monsters in his Underground. Now he would never know. 

How did he end up here? He didn’t know. All he remembered was watching his brother fall, clutching at his fallen dust followed by the crackling of magic in the air from his rage. Then he awoke finding himself on a lumpy green couch in a house similar but different from his own. He met the other version of himself, the much nicer, weaker version of himself. And his brother. 

The sight of the Sans, even if he looked nothing like his own brother, brought about a sharp pain within his soul. That same lazy attitude and penchant for terrible puns was too much of a reminder of his own brother. All he could think was how he’d failed to save his brother. How he was too weak to stop the human.

A sudden knock on his door drew him out of his musing. He didn’t move to open it. Staying quiet should give enough hint that he wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

“knock knock,” came a rumbling, baritone voice. It was much smoother than his brother’s but there was enough familiarity in it that a deep ache stabbed through him.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” He put as much irritation and disdain as he could in his response.

“you’re supposed to say ‘who’s there’, bud.”

Edge decided to ignore him and went back to staring outside his window. Two more knocks came with another, “knock knock.”

Still, he remained silent.

“knock knock.”

Five seconds.

“knock knock.”

Another five seconds.

“knock knock.”

Three seconds.

“knock knock.”

Finally fed up, Edge roared out, “ALRIGHT! WHO’S FUCKING THERE?!”

“geez, watch the language, pal. anyways, police.”

If Edge had skin, he was sure a vein would be popping out on his forehead. “POLICE WHO?!”

“police come down and eat something.”

His breath hitched as he tried to desperately suppress an inexplicable emotion trying to break out of him. 

“I’M NOT HUNGRY,” he forced out with a growl.

The Sans outside his room remained silent. For a second, he thought the other skeleton had left. 

“hey, edge, i won’t claim that i know how you feel since i don’t.” The voice on the other side of the barrier was soft and wistful. “but i do know... from personal experience, it’s never good to keep everything in, to remain alone when there’s people willing to help ya.” A pause. “i’m not your bro, but i’ll be here for ya. and pap, well, he would help you even if you don’t want it. so if you need anything, let us know. i’ll leave this outside your door.” With those words said, Edge heard quiet footsteps descending the stars. 

Those words hit him harder than he expected. A lump formed in his nonexistent throat, and there was a strange prickling sensation in his eye sockets. He refused to cry! The Great and Terrible Papyrus never cried. At least, not since he was a babybones. He tried to sleep, but only scenes of his brother’s death played again and again in his mind.

After what felt like hours, and once the house was completely silent, the scarred monster finally opened the door. A plate with a flaky, yellow, triangle-shaped substance on top sat in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, a savory scent hitting his nose hole. It was then he realized just how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate? He didn’t know. He wolfed it down in three bites, tasting a mix of egg, tomatoes and spices. It was good, though nothing compared to his own excellent cooking. 

Edge was about to go back into his room when he realized that he didn’t want to go back in there. After spending almost a whole day he needed some sort of stimulation. He only wished his counterpart were here so they could spar again. Although Papyrus probably couldn’t even hurt a Froggit, his magic control was surprisingly great. As expected of someone that was essentially him. 

The living room was dead silent. To his surprise, it felt incredibly lonely. This was the first time since he’d arrived here that both brothers were completely absent. He strolled into the kitchen and saw a note written in a familiar font hanging in the doorway.

_GREETINGS MY GREAT OTHER SELF,_

_**HANG** IN THERE (MY BROTHER IS SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE)!_

_THERE’S SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE, DINOSAUR OATMEAL IN THE CABINETS AND MY BROTHER’S SALTY PIE ON THE COUNTER_ —sure enough, he spotted another plate sitting on the counter above the oven— _PLEASE HELP YOURSELF! SANS AND I ARE AT WORK BUT WILL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!_

There was another sheet to the note written in a different but familiar font.

 _“feel free to watch tv or use the computer in the study. if you’re feelin’_ —Edge followed an arrow that pointed to the garbage can— _down in the dumps, feel free to give one of us a call._. There was a crudely drawn sketch of the Sans’s face giving a wink. Two numbers were scribbled below the drawing.

An unexpected burst of gratitude erupted within him. He couldn’t help but find it touching that those two care so much for him and his well-being. Maybe he could even grow to like them?

He quickly shook that thought out of his mind and stomped into the living room. He needed a distraction from his ridiculous thoughts. Flicking on the tv, he sat down with a sigh. He decided to watch some violent human-acted horror movie. He had to turn it off once a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair showed up, reminding him too much of the one that had killed his brother. He got up to go back upstairs into his room when the front door suddenly swung opened. The Sans stood in the doorway with a brown paper bag in his left hand.

“oh hey, you finally decided to give up your life as a hermit? feelin’ a bit _bonely_?” A teasing smile grew on his face.

“I WAS…” Edge huffed. “FORGET IT! I’M GOING BACK TO MY ROOM!”

“waitaminute before you go.” The short skeleton came over to him and placed the brown bag into his hand. “it’s for you. figured you’d want a new pair since your last ones, y’know…” White eye lights darted to the side while the corners of Sans’s teeth pulled slightly downwards, looking more like a grimace than his usual grin.

Edge opened the bag and stared at the contents in disbelief. It was a pair of dark red gloves similar in appearance to his old ones. The ones he refused to wear and kept in his inventory since it was covered in his brother’s dust. He carefully took out the gloves and slipped them on, glad to finally have something covering his hands again.

He stared at the small skeleton standing in front of him, his features tinged with uncertainty, as if expecting a rebuke. Edge was suddenly reminded of the aroused cries and wrecked appearance on the Sans’s face when he’d accidently watched the brothers’ act of intimacy. An itch crept into him. An urge in him to draw out those same lewd sounds and expressions.

Control, he realized. He wanted it, something that he used to constantly have, back in his life after feeling so helpless and weak since letting his brother die. It also provided a nice distraction.

The dark skeleton took a heavy step towards the Sans, who peered up at him in confusion. 

“YOU SAY THAT YOU’LL GIVE ME WHAT I NEED?” The smaller monster gave a hesitant nod. “THEN GIVE UP YOUR CONTROL TO ME.”

Those pearly eye lights shrank at his words, and Edge barely held back a scoff. Of course he would refuse. 

Much to his surprise, however, the Sans responded with a saucy grin, “had a feelin’ you’d be into that sorta thing. do whatever you wish.” He held out his arms in offering. 

With a growl, Edge seized him by the collar of his blue jacket and yanked him up to his eye level, the Sans’s slippered feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

“AND HOW DO YOU KNOW I WON’T CRUSH YOU INTO DUST?” Edge suppressed the shudder than threatened to break out at those words.

The Sans gazed back at him with a certain tenderness that he was not expecting. His soul gave an unexpected jolt.

“you’re a papyrus, right? and i’m a sans.” Small hands settled lightly on top of his clenched fist. “so i trust ya.”

That confirmation was all he needed. Without another word, and ignoring the tingling warmth that suddenly flooded his soul, Edge pinned the other against the wall by his wrists with his left hand and pressed his teeth roughly against Sans’s. Edge’s tongue darted out, demanding entrance. The older skeleton complied without resistance. The long, reddish orange appendage explored the inside of the mouth, brushing along the other’s teeth, feeling mostly flatness except for four slightly pointed canines. A rounded tongue prodded faintly at his own, which his immediately wrapped around and forced down.

A soft, muffled groan reverberated against his mouth. Arousal shot through him down into his pelvis as he caught the sight of Sans’s face, sockets lidded and cheeks flushed a nice shade of blue. Keeping Sans distracted in this state with his expert tongue, Edge slipped off his tattered scarf, wound it tightly around the smaller monster’s wrists, and stabbed the crimson fabric into the wall with a sharpened bone. He then pulled his head away to stare at his handiwork. 

Sans’s sockets blinked open from his loss and took in his new compromised position. Edge didn’t give him a chance to respond, as a gloved hand surrounded the other’s spine and forcibly stroked down it, leaving faint marks on the unmarred, white bones. A stifled moan escaped from Sans’s parted mouth.

“HMPH, IT SEEMS YOU ARE QUITE INTO THIS TYPE OF THING AS WELL,” Edge uttered.

“heh, what can i say, guess you’re just _painfully_ good at this.”

Edge growled lowly, “I SHOULD ONLY HEAR ONE THING COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, AND THEY ARE NOT YOUR AWFUL PUNS.”

“guess you’ll just hafta work harder to get it outta me.” Sans gave an impertinent wink.

“DON’T WORRY, I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT. AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU WERE IN CONTROL?”

Edge wound his left hand around Sans’s floating ribs and gave it a sharp tug (though not enough to cause any injury or fracture), drawing a surprised yelp from the other skeleton. His right hand wandered to Sans’s clothed pelvis and rubbed jerkily at it, ripping out more sounds from the older monster. Before long, he felt the warm vibration of magic and tore off the shorts in his way.

Swirling blue magic solidified into a short but thick shaft in front of Sans’s exposed pelvis. A large, gloved hand wrapped around the blue organ, gave it a quick, forceful squeeze and pumped it roughly three times. An absolutely lewd sound came out of Sans’s mouth, causing his own shaft to materialize in his pants.

Edge moved his left hand from the pinned monster’s ribs to the back of his pelvis, coaxing the magic until it transformed into a puckered entrance. He immediately inserted two fingers into the opening, drawing out a sharp pained gasp from the smaller monster. Edge paused briefly to give Sans a bit of time to accommodate for the stretch before sliding the fingers in and out, stroking Sans’s cock at the same time. Sans gave a strangled cry as he pulled against his bindings. 

Edge was relentless in his assault, though he stopped every time he felt Sans draw close to his peak. Finally, after the scarred skeleton felt that Sans was stretched enough for his size, he dissipated the bone construct, and maneuvered the short skeleton onto his still-bound hands and knees. Edge loosened his pants, his long, dark orange, almost red, ecto-penis springing free. He bent down until his chest was pressed flush against Sans’s spine with his mouth against the side of the other’s skull.

“INDEED I AM A PAPYRUS, BUT KNOW THAT I AM _NOT_ LIKE YOUR BROTHER.”

Without any other warning, Edge plunged his throbbing cock into Sans, who screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The tall skeleton had one hand placed firmly on Sans’s pelvis while his other one shifted to wrap around Sans’s length, squeezing it tightly. There was no way he was going to allow Sans to come freely.

Edge began thrusting at a harsh, rapid pace, hearing the clack of bone on bone. Guttural moans and cries filled the room, punctuated by his own grunts. His peak rapidly approached with the way Sans clenched tightly around him. 

“pl-please,” a hoarse voice whimpered. 

“PLEASE WHAT?” he answered without stopping his thrusts, hand still wrapped around Sans’s cock.

“let me come... pl-please let me come, papyrus!”

Hearing his actual name be called sent him over. He gave one final deep thrust and stilled, cum spilling forth from his length and into Sans’s tight hole.

“DO IT.” He let go. “COME FOR ME, SANS.”

Hot blue liquid spilled onto his hands, and the smaller skeleton collapsed beneath him, panting deeply and trembling. Edge carefully picked him up and moved the two of them onto the couch. He untied Sans’s wrists, rubbing at the bones.

“holy shit,” the older monster muttered.

Edge tsked softly and stated, “LOOKS LIKE I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS TO WATCH HIS LANGUAGE.” A slow, triumphant smirk crept into his face.

Sans stared blankly at him for a second before chuckling. “touché, pal. looks like you do have a sense of humor, heh.”

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, coming down from their high. And for the second time since his arrival in this world (the first had been after his make out session with the other Papyrus), peace settled in his soul.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Sexy Time finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a weird thing with UF Pap's magic.

Papyrus realized that he was developing feelings towards his counterpart. They’d spent much more time together besides sparring and cooking. They now even made clothes and chatted together. It was during their various interactions that he learned a bit more about the darker skeleton. Edge didn’t talk much about his home universe. He’d worked as a renown Royal Guard member but lived in an Underground that believed in ‘kill or be killed.” Edge always avoided the topic of his brother. Papyrus was saddened when he found this out and made it his goal to provide his counterpart with happiness.

One thing that filled the younger sibling’s soul with joy was Edge joining them for dinner. It took some persuasion— the Great Papyrus is nothing if not persuasive and determined— but Edge finally agreed to have dinner with him and his brother. It was the first time since the monster’s arrival in their backyard four weeks ago, that his darker counterpart agreed to join them. Edge had gotten much more comfortable in their presence, especially his brother’s. Papyrus was not blind to the obvious discomfort Edge had initially been with Sans. He suspected it had to do with the fact that Edge had seemingly just lost his brother and was still grieving.

What would he do if he had lost Sans? Papyrus shuddered at the thought and his soul throbbed painfully every time he helped Edge out of his nightmares. He’s always been an adept at that, most likely from all his experience dealing with Sans’s. Thankfully his counterpart’s relationship with his brother had greatly improved in the last week. He was so proud of Sans putting in so much effort to help their guest. Edge’s nightmares and sleepless nights had improved since then, though it didn’t stop them completely. 

Papyrus did notice that Edge was starting to, in the last two days, isolate himself again. He also gave hints to his leaving, and that worried Papyrus. That was why, after discussing it with Sans, the two of them decided to show just how much they cared for and loved him.

Papyrus was practically vibrated in his seat at the thought of their upcoming love-making session. He’s not normally one to have intimate acts with random monsters, especially since he had his brother, but he felt a deep connection with his counterpart. And he knew that his own brother had formed a bond with Edge as well, if their heated but good-natured banter was anything to go by.

The three of them were lounging in the lumpy couch, Papyrus on the right, Edge in the middle and Sans on the left. They were just finishing one of Mettaton’s new surface movies, when Papyrus caught his brother giving him a suggestive look. He returned the expression with a bright smile and a nod. 

Slowly, deft fingers trailed down Edge’s right arm while another set slowly worked their way up his left tibia. The scarred monster startled slightly, and his crimson eye lights glared at him and then his older sibling. They both quickly retracted their hands and brought their attention back to the movie as if nothing had happened. Edge’s sockets narrowed, gave a soft huff before returning his attention back to the TV.

After several minutes, the two brothers’ ministrations began again. This time Papyrus, wanting to move this faster in his excitement, stroked boldly down his counterpart’s arm and pressed their shoulders closer together. Sans was now giving slow, languid movements up Edge’s fibula. Papyrus felt his counterpart shudder and was just about to pull away when a gloved hand seized his.

“STOP THIS SENSELESS TEASING! IF YOU TWO WANT TO BE INTIMATE WITH ME, THEN JUST SAY SO!” Edge growled.

_Clack!_

The dark skeleton pressed his teeth forcefully against Papyrus’s while his other hand grabbed Sans and pulled him in between the two of them to dangle partly off the couch, causing the smallest monster to yelp in surprise.

Papyrus found himself getting lost in the sensation of the other monster’s long, demanding tongue wrestling against his for dominance. He almost gave in when he remembered that this was about Edge. This was about making his guest feel loved and supported. Papyrus suddenly pulled away. A displeased frown appeared in Edge’s sharp features. 

“MY WONDERFUL FRIEND, WILL YOU ALLOW MY BROTHER AND I TO TAKE OVER? THE GREAT PAPYRUS NOTICES THAT YOU ARE IN A DIFFICULT PLACE RIGHT NOW,” Papyrus poured all his feelings and intent into his words. “AND WE WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WE’LL SUPPORT YOU IN ANY WAY.”

Edge appeared as if he was about to protest when Papyrus pressed his own gloved hand in front of his counterpart’s sharp teeth. 

“WE WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD THIS TIME. SO, PLEASE, WILL YOU ALLOW US TO TAKE CHARGE?”

Immediately after those words were uttered, Sans slipped from in between them and pulled both younger skeletons onto the carpeted floor. Papyrus leaned against the couch with Edge sprawled in his lap from the jerky, sudden movement. Sans hovered above them.

“look, pal, by your expression, giving up control probably isn’t something you’re used to or you even fear losing it but—”

“HOW PREPOSTEROUS! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS NO FEARS!” Edge retorted vehemently.

“PLEASE, EDGE, PLEASE LET US SHOW YOU HOW MUCH WE CARE!” Papyrus declared as he turned Edge’s face towards him.

Astonished, ruby eye lights peered back him. They wavered slightly and darted to Sans, who gave a soft, reassuring smile. 

“we know and understand you’re still grieving for your brother.” The scarred monster flinched at the statement. “but you don’t gotta do this alone. and we wanted to show that to you. so how ‘bout it? we promise not to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“AND WE CAN ALSO STOP AT ANY TIME!” the younger sibling added.

A contemplative expression fell upon Edge’s face. Silence reigned the room for several minutes before finally, just as Papyrus was about to disappointingly call this off, Edge answered, “I’LL DO IT! I WOULD NOT BE A PAPYRUS IF I DO NOT TRY.”

Joy and passion flooded within Papyrus’s soul, and without any hesitation, he pressed his teeth back against his counterpart’s. His bright orange tongue breached the sharp teeth and explored the inside of his double’s mouth. A sharp intake of breath came from Edge as Papyrus slipped off his gloves and trailed his long, elegant phalanges down Edge’s sternum. A quick glance at Sans showed his brother rubbing his left hand sensually at Edge’s still-clothed pelvis while his other worked its way up Edge’s spine. A red glow could be seen beneath the dark fabric. 

Papyrus felt gloved hands pawing at his ribs, drawing loud noises of arousal from him. He wasn’t shy about being loud during sex, believing that the louder he was, the more his partner will know what an excellent job they’re doing. It wasn’t long before he felt a tightening of his pelvic region and his summoned cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants. He pulled away and allowed his brother to claim Edge’s mouth as he took off his clothes and folded them neatly to the side. He sighed with relief as his length met cool air.

A surprisingly loud moan reached his ears. He turned and saw that his brother had a hand down Edge’s loosened pants and was trailing his blue tongue gently down the taller monster’s sternum. Arousal erupted within Papyrus at the flushed, dazed appearance on his counterpart’s face. Was he too much of a narcissist if he thought that expression as hot? Did Sans see him like that when they did things together? Papyrus grabbed his hard dick and pumped it several times. 

“AH! I CAN’T… HAH... TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I-I DEMAND ONE OF YOU… HAH... TO FUCK ME ALREADY! NYEH!” Edge attempted to order sharply.

Papyrus was about to scold their guest about his language but never got a word out. Sans gazed at him with an absolutely lecherous grin. He pulled out his hand, coated in crimson magic, from Edge’s pants, and gave it a languid lick.

“wanna do the honors first, pap?”

Sans got up from Edge and tugged off the tall skeleton’s black leather pants, revealing a dripping wet pussy. Papyrus’s length throbbed painfully at the sight, already imagining how wonderful it would feel to be inside it. Edge gave a needy whine, which he immediately stopped by slapping a hand to his face. Papyrus made his way over to the darker skeleton and pulled his double’s hands away from his face.

“DO NOT BE SHY! BE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT, MY GREAT OTHER SELF!” he announced.

“I AM NOT SHY!” Edge roared, his cheekbones flushing a deep red. “I AM SIMPLY—”

Papyrus cut him off as he teased his head against Edge’s slit, and there was a hitch in Edge’s breath. The younger brother brought the captured hands together and wrapped two differently colored ribbons around it. Orange and cyan. The predominant color of his and his brother's souls. Bravery. Patience. A representation of their bond. A bond that they wanted to share with Edge.

With Edge’s wrists secured in front of him, Papyrus laid Edge flat on his back, gently guided his length to the other monster’s pussy and thrusted in. Both skeletons moaned simultaneously. He assumed that his brother already prepared Edge, as he easily slid in and out of the bound skeleton. 

“DO YOU FEEL WONDERFUL AS THE GREAT LITTLE PAPYRUS FILLS YOU?” Papyrus asked. Surely his other self was feeling as amazing as he was feeling.

“NYEH! LESS TALKING AND MORE FUCKING!!”

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!” he admonished. He stopped.

Edge blinked at him in frustration, grinding his pelvis to get more stimulation but Papyrus had held it firmly in place. He huffed and conceded, “FINE, I WILL KEEP THE FOUL WORDS TO A MINIMUM.”

Happy with his counterpart’s agreement, Papyrus gave a few more thrusts until he was fully hilted. He paused and looked up at his brother, who had been strangely quiet. He was almost sent over the edge at the sight.

Sans was bare except for his blue jacket. He sat a few inches away from Edge’s skull, legs spread wide open and two fingers plunging rapidly into a dripping blue slit. His sockets were lidded as he watched them, cheeks flushed a deep blue that Papyrus loved. He had a hand pressed against his teeth, muffling any sounds, with blue drool dripping out between his fingers. 

Wowie! Did his brother get off to watching them have sex?

The thought sent another burst of arousal within him and he blurted out, “COME JOIN US BROTHER!”

Red eye lights darted to the smallest monster. Papyrus thought he saw them almost flicker into hearts, but they remained as red pinpricks. Edge nodded as Sans made his way over and pressed his dripping cunt to Edge’s face. His older sibling shuddered violently and panted in pleasure. 

Papyrus picked up the pace, thrusting in deeply but not in a way that would be painful for his counterpart. The clacking of bone hitting bone, and three different registers of moans, groans and lewd sounds soon filled the room. Both his and his brother’s hands worked together to leave every bone in their guest’s ribs and vertebrae untouched. Sans's white eye lights flickered into hearts and gave a particularly lewd wail when he’d stroked his hand on the underside of one of Edge’s ribs. Papyrus leaned forward while still thrusting into Edge and caught his brother into a kiss, cutting off the cry. Their tongues pressed and twisted against each other. 

Papyrus must’ve eventually hit a sensitive spot within Edge; the other’s walls suddenly clench tightly around him. At the same time, Sans gave another muffled cry and collapsed forward, twitching violently from the aftershocks of what looked to be an orgasm. Papyrus soon followed afterwards, spilling his load into his counterpart’s. A mix of orange and red cum dripped from Edge’s lower spine and ribcage.

Eventually, after several minutes of the three of them lying there, Sans got off Edge while Papyrus pulled out of his counterpart. He took several deep breaths and noticed Edge giving a sharp tug at his bound hands. His mouth was covered in Sans’s blue essence.

“NOT YET, EDGE, WE HAVEN’T EVEN REACHED THE MAIN EVENT!”

“WHAT?” It was the first time he’d heard uncertainty in Edge’s voice.

Papyrus gently removed Edge’s dark armor (which thankfully didn’t have to involve untying him since it could be removed in pieces like actual armor) and pulled Edge back into his lap. Papyrus leaned his spine against the bottom of the green couch. Sans joined in, kneeling on the carpet as his fingers coaxed the red magic to form a long shaft. 

“lemme return your earlier favor, edge.”

Sans gave a wink before he ran his tongue along the underside of Edge’s cock, and licked teasingly at the slit on top. Edge groaned and bucked his hips upwards. Papyrus grabbed the right side of his double’s hips and prodded the back of Edge’s pelvis, swirling the red magic until it formed into an entrance. By this time, his brother had his mouth around the top of Edge’s length. Sans wrapped a small hand along the bottom of the shaft, slowly taking more of it in. Papyrus inserted a finger into the magically-formed hole, drawing harsh pants from the Royal Guardsman. He slid the finger back and forth a few times before adding a second one. 

“NYEH, THIS FEELS… REALLY GOOD,” Edge huffed, his chest glowing purple. 

Papyrus’s own soul flickered a bright orange in response. He continued his ministrations with renewed efforts and pressed his teeth back against Edge’s mouth. He could taste his brother’s sweet yet sour release. When he felt Edge was ready, Papyrus removed his fingers and lifted Edge slightly off his lap, lining his orange cock up to the other’s back entrance. Concurrently, Sans removed his mouth from Edge’s dick with a pop, the shaft covered in blue saliva. His brother got up, placed his head around the Royal Guardsman’s bound arms to rest on his shoulders while straddling in front of Edge’s pelvis.

“who’s _boning_ to start first?”

“SAAANS, NO PUNNING DURING SEXY TIME! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT AWFUL!” The younger sibling shouted. 

He plowed into his counterpart’s entrance as hard as he could. Edge howled in surprise and jerked upwards, forcing his length into Sans’s pussy. All three of them moaning wantonly. Papyrus set the pace, rutting into the darker skeleton vigorously, pushing Edge in and out of Sans. Edge attempted to reset the pace, but Papyrus and his brother wasn’t having it, working in tandem to make it impossible for their guest to gain control. 

It felt so good, just like earlier, to have Edge wrapped tightly around him. The loud, lewd sounds coming out of their guest’s mouth was enough indication that he and his brother were getting close. With a bit more coaxing, Papyrus slowly drew forth his counterpart’s soul to hover between them. His mouth fell opened as it pulsed in a deep purple light. 

Perseverance.

It made so much sense. So much has happened to his other self but he continued to move forward. And he would make sure Edge had all the support he needed along the way.

Papyrus paused in his thrusts, summoned forth his own orange soul and concentrated his magic to form an orange thread to wrap around the purple one. The other tried to jerk away, but trapped as he was, there was no way for him to get out.

“PLEASE, EDGE, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!” Papyrus gazed intently at his double and poured his emotions from the soul thread into Edge’s soul. His love for the other, his belief that everything will eventually work out and his undying support. In return, he received Edge’s uncertainty, guilt, grief and fear. A fear that his loving them and acclimating in their world would translate to Edge disregarding his Sans’s death. 

However, beneath all those negative emotions, Papyrus felt a spark of hope and happiness. One that was brought about by him and his brother.

A soft noise escaped from their guest, one that sounded specifically like a sob. A second later, a soft blue glow filled the room. A thin blue thread joined together with the orange one around Edge’s soul. Papyrus felt his brother’s feelings wash over them, and some of it surprised him. The love and support is there like his own, but there was also a deep sense of empathy and understanding. Sans’s own fears of losing him, and Edge, were as clear as crystal.

“I knew you two were a bunch of monster and human huggers but these feelings… they are not false?” The surprising soft tone made Papyrus sad, and had him embracing Edge against his ribs.

“YES, OF COURSE THESE ARE ALL TRUE!”

“no lie here.” Sans followed suit, wrapping his arms around Edge’s middle, “as a sans, i know for a fact that your bro would never want you to blame yourself for his death. and he’d want you to move forward. he’d forgive ya.”

Edge sniffled and then gave a half-hearted scoff in a more normal tone, “I WILL CONTINUE TO… TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE SINCE IT’S CLEAR YOU TWO… YOU TWO REQUIRE MY AFFECTIONS!”

And through the emotions pouring out of Edge’s soul, Papyrus knew his counterpart loved them just as much as they loved him. The three of them stayed connected like this for some time, all of them basking in each other’s feelings, with his and his brother’s soul strands still wound around Edge’s heart-shaped organ.

Eventually, Papyrus resumed his thrusts into his counterpart. He noticed, as they reached their peak, the three souls fluttered closer and closer together until they were nearly touching. If Papyrus had thought feelings from the soul strands were strong, it was nothing compared to being in such close proximity to each other. The three souls, each shining a different color, melded together. It was the most amazing, most indescribable pleasure that Papyrus had ever felt. Two more thrusts later and all three of them came simultaneously with a loud cry. The room burst in a mix of blue, orange and purple. 

Their summoned appendages soon dissipated, leaving them in a tangled, dripping mess of bones, magical discharge and fluids. Papyrus removed the ribbons from his counterpart’s arms and heaved both him and his brother onto the couch. Heavy pants filled the rooms, and each of them glanced at each other with flushed yet happy faces. Papyrus was elated that his and his brother’s plan had worked out so well!

“wow, sure didn’t see all that… _coming_ , heh.”

Both he and his counterpart groaned at the pun, stared at each other, and burst into laughter. The grin on Sans’s face widened as he soon joined them. And as the three of them chatted, Papyrus couldn’t wait for their next sexy time session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Perseverance was a good trait for this Pap but had trouble making all his ecto-bits that color for some reason. Too much headcanon invading my fics I guess. But that's all folks. Hopefully the wait was... worth it? This did end up changing slightly from how I originally planned it. There was going to be a bit more of orgasm denial with the soul threads but I felt this worked better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, this satiated my UT Pap/UF Pap/UT Sans thirst for now. What's the pairing called anyway? Thanks for all those that read, commended and left kudos!
> 
> NSFW tumblr: knowmeknot101.tumblr.com


End file.
